The Line Between Lovers and Lairs
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: When you fall in love with a married man who has a wife who's in love with the best friend of the woman who is trying to take away her husband when she knew she never had him to begin with, then you have this love story. Rated M for mature audiences ONLY, this story will contain sex, murders, crimes, adultery, and the like. The couples in the story very.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came up to me suddenly and I decided to publish it to know your thoughts on it. **

**If enough people like it I'll keep it going, if not I'll take it down :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Author's POV**

"Have a safe trip honey, remember to be cautious of strangers and to call us at least once every three days to let us know you're ok." Tsunade said as she tucked one of Sakura's hair behind her ears and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course mom!" Sakura replied and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek to tell her goodbye.

"You beat up any person who messes with you, do you hear me!" Temari basically demanded of Sakura to which Sakura responded with a laugh before agreeing.

"Be careful with woman as well, I hear they're really good at backstabbing out in the big city" Tenten said as a warning to her sister.

"I know, don't worry I'll be ok." Sakura said as she gave everyone their final goodbye hug before entering the taxi and driving off to her new life.

Sakura was a village kind of girl, she wasn't used to high maintenance things or people, but because of her families money shortage she decided to grow up and work even though she was only 17 in order to help her family alive and healthy.

She looked at the road in front of her and saw nothing but nature for the first few minutes, then they reached the roads which lead to other citizens that Sakura forgot existed sometimes. From a distance she could see the big city. She wasn't too excited about going out on her own, to be perfectly honest Sakura doesn't like being around other people because guys always want to harass her and girls always want to make her their enemy. She preferred a drama free life but this was unavoidable, she knew this would be like a battlefield but she must be strong for her family.

When Sakura finally arrived at her destination she took out the keys that her mom gave to her and looked at the number written on the key. Tsunade had actually chosen the apartment herself once she checked that everything was perfectly functioning and they weren't trying to rip her off.

"Seven" She said out loud and began to make her way upstairs where her room was.

She opened her door and began to unpack her things when sudden she hears her neighbors being extremely loud, either that or they have thin walls.

"Why do you always have to go out and drink with those women?!" A woman yelled.

"Because it's part of the job! They're the important daughters of the companies we need to be on our side!"

_Damn, looks like I'll have some kind of entertainment while I get internet. _Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry, look no more fighting ok?" Sakura heard the male voice only in a lower voice, and with that she knew that the fight had ended.

Sakura began to fix herself a sandwich so she didn't go to work on an empty stomach when she suddenly began to hear banging against the wall and every 17 year old knew what that sound meant. She decided grab her make-up bag and her sandwich and leave before they got loud.

She called for a taxi and ate her sandwich while she waited for it, and while she was in the car she did her make up. It wasn't anything too special, for the most part it looked natural, but everyone knew Sakura was a beauty.

Because Tsunade was never able to have kids she took in the children people abandoned on their front door, Sakura being one of them, though they never understood why anyone would want to get rid of such a beautiful baby.

She went in to work at the bakery and today was her first day and she was a little nervous.

She went in and went over to the front desk.

"Yes how may I help you?" A blond hair blue eyed Barbie asked Sakura with a polite tone.

"Ah, I'm Sakura. Today is my first day on the job." Sakura said with a smile, she wanted to make friends at her job not enemies.

"Oh that's right! Come with me," She said while she opened the door that stood between the employees and customers. "Amy take over the front." She told some girl who was talking to someone in the back, but with no complaint she walked over to the front and greeted the next customer. While Sakura followed her she saw the uniform she was wearing; the shirt was V-neck and tight with no shoulder cover and the skirt it was short, not too short to where it's revealing, but it was definitely mid-thigh at most even then the long white stockings made the outfit look cute.

"My name is Hana, I'll be your supervisor so come to me if you have any questions. Our boos can be a bit of a brute but just nod and smile at whatever she says and then come to me for the real instructions." Hana said with a wink to which Sakura merely agreed to.

"Just nock on the door before you enter and it'll be quick and painless." Hana said with a push towards the door.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard a screech yell.

Sakura opened the door and found a red haired girl with glasses and what looked like a bad attitude.

"My name is Sakura and I'm the new employee here." Sakura said looking down and avoiding her stare already knowing she wouldn't like her if she realized she was pretty. Sakura's biggest problem with women is her looks; the moment women see her face clearly they all begin to hate her and Sakura hates that about herself which is why she does not dress up or apply make-up.

"Did I approve of your hiring?" She asked eyeing her from head to toe.

"I assume so, the e-mail was signed under your name at the bottom. Karin correct?" Sakura hoped the fact that she didn't remember her last name wouldn't offend her new boss.

"Yes that is correct, very well then go find Hana she'll explain the rest." She said with a wave of her manicured nails as she grabbed a mirror and began to fix her hair.

Sakura closed the door behind her and found Hana waiting for her when she turned around.

"Quick right? Now come with me I'll show you where to go." She said walking away from the customers in the front .

"Ok over here we got your lockers, you locker number will be #7 and here is your key for the locker." She said handing her a key.

"Over here we have our break room, where you can eat relax or rest if it's a busy day. The bathroom for employees is over here and the little kitchen we have for our foods is here. If you need to put any lunch in drink in the refrigerator just make sure you right your name so they know not to throw it away or eat it, there is also a microwave here in case you want to heat anything up. And of course here are some cabinets if you want to bring your own cups from home, and the sink is over here if you want to wash any of your dishes." With that Hana turned to look at her as if to ask if she had any more questions because that was the end of the tour.

"Alright, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Here is your uniform you can change in the bathroom and you can leave your clothes and bag in your locker. Oh and before I forget you're allowed to use phones just make sure they're on silent in case you're working with a client that way they don't hear anything." She said giving Sakura a thumbs up before leaving.

Sakura went into the bathroom to change and was not going to lie when she said she felt a little embarrassed to be wearing what she was wearing.

She thought Hana looked cute in it but she felt so revealed, even though it was the exact same uniform just in her size.

She took in a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and back to the front.

"There you are," Sakura heard Hana say, "You're going to be waitressing for now, once the crowd dies down I'll teach you how to use the register and on your breaks I'll teach you how to make all the deserts. We kind of all just switch at our roles to not get bored, don't worry it's not as hard as it sounds. For now take that tray of cakes to table 3, all you need to ask is who chose what cake. Oh and here is a little booklet we all have, it has all the menu in one very convenient mini book, you can use that to know what to ask for." She said with a smile as she went back to her station to greet another customer.

Sakura opened the little booklet and looked at cakes on her tray, once she figured out what each cake was called she grabbed the plate and headed over to table three.

The day went by quickly, but Sakura was tired.

"That was a great first day!" Hana said while they were cleaning the tables and putting everything away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." Sakura merely nodded before she checked out and left.

Sadly for her she had the night shift, she wasn't complaining though any job was a good enough job.

As she began to walk to she looked up and took a deep breath before releasing it and opening her eyes, the stars were shining brightly and she couldn't help but think about her family looking up at the same stars.

She heard footsteps heading towards her direction at a fast pace, she ignored it at first thinking someone was late getting somewhere. Until it got closer, she reached for combat knife she kept in her pocket.

Soon the footsteps were right next to her, but not to her surprise he turned on his heel once he was next to Sakura and pushed her against the brick wall behind her.

He held a knife to her throat as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't make a sound girly." He said with eyes wide and a smile on his face that showed his crocket teeth.

Sakura stared back at him with dead eyes, she's been through this before.

"Now, take your clothes off!" The pervert said eyeing her blouse that hid her chest.

"If you don't get back I'll rip your ball sacks off." Sakura said as she lifted her combat knife she had under his genitals to allow him to feel she wasn't kidding around.

His face instantly showed surprise and fear.

What he didn't know was that Sakura has committed more crimes than he can count, and she had no problem dealing with scum like him.

"Do you really want to do this? I don't think you can live with it." He said in a scared tone as he tried to scare her off.

"You don't know me!" Sakura suddenly screamed at him which made him jump a bit, "You don't know what I can live with." She said a bit more calmly as she looked him dead in the eyes to show she was not kidding.

"Hey! Stop right there!" They heard a voice coming from their right as footsteps began to run to them.

**Well what do you all think? ^-^ **

**Don't forget to review! If I get at least 10 reviews by today I'll update it again before the day ends ;D**

**Until next time everyone! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Stop right there!" They heard.

The man turned in fear but Sakura kept her eyes on him.

"What's going on here?" A man's voice said as he neared them, all he could see was a man holding a knife to the throat of a girl.

Sakura used the opportunity that he was distracted by the man in front of them and twisted his arm so he'd drop the knife. She twisted his arm behind his back and kicked the back of his leg to make him get on his knees.

"He tried to rape me." Sakura told the man who witness all of this when she turned to look at him.

"I'll call the cops." He said.

"I don't need the trouble." Sakura said with dark eyes, she didn't know this stranger and she didn't trust him to say the truth.

"Don't worry." He said as he walked closer to them, Sakura took out her knife and pointed it at his direction in case he was going to try and hurt her.

He stood in front of them and suddenly punched the man who tried to rape Sakura. Though Sakura didn't look surprised she just released the man and he fell to the ground unconscious.

He then took out his cell phone and began to call the cops he only explained the situation and the location before hanging up.

In the short phone call Sakura observed the man in front of her, he had Navy hair and dark blue eyes, he had a very pale completion, he looked like he worked out, and had a beautiful face.

By the time Sasuke had finished his phone call and turned to look at Sakura she decided he was a typical player/ bad boy and she wanted nothing to do with him after this.

"We should get going before the cops get here." He said looking at the strange girl in front of him.

"Ok, Thanks." Sakura said before she began to walk towards him and then past him. He was a bit stun she did that, he turned to look at her but she was already turning the corner.

He began to walk in front of him as he scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"To think I was going to offer to walk her home. Tch." He said as he turned the same corner he saw her turning earlier. He had hoped that she would have been long gone by the time he turned the corner but to his disappointment she was only a good distance in front of him.

He sighed as he continued to walk towards his home.

_Don't turn right. _He thought as he caught up to her slowly. Again to his disappointment she turned right.

He knew that he looked like a stalker after the first 10 minutes of walking the same path as her.

He was relieved to finally see his apartment, he was almost out of this awkward situation.

Once they were in front of his apartment Sakura turned around in annoyance.

"Why are you following me! I will send you to the hospital if I need to." Sakura screamed at him.

"I'm not following you! You were just going the same direction as me." He told her back.

"Ok, well this is my stop you can continue on your "path"" She said with quotations.

"Actually I live here." He admitted knowing how it sounded.

"Oh really? What a surprised the stalker lives where I live. Whatever I'm not in the mood just go away." Sakura said as she began to walk up the stairs.

She heard the man following behind her.

"Where do you live?" Sakura asked not believing he lived there, but before the man could answer her a woman's voice was heard.

"Sasuke? There you are dinner is ready come eat!" Sakura turned to see a pale woman with dark purple hair, she looked nice.

"Oh." Sakura said before walking to her apartment once she put the key in she turned to see that they were going into the door next to her.

"So you're our new neighbor? Welcome." The woman said with a smile and Sakura couldn't think of how much she hated that she couldn't get away from this guy.

"My name is Hinata and you know my husband Sasuke." She said assuming that's the reason they were speaking.

"Ah, I don't kno-" Sakura was about to clarify but Hinata interrupted her by pulling her in their home.

"You must have dinner with us, I insist." She said and Sakura could no longer refuse though she wanted to.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before following them. He watched as his wife dragged their new neighbor to the kitchen table.

"Please sit, I'll bring the food out in a moment. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

"Um, yea water is fine thank you." Sakura said trying to be polite, the woman looked to be at least 2 years older than her.

"I'll go and get that now." She said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat in the seat next to her, "You ok? You're not scared of what happen a while ago?" He asked examining her to see if she was going into shock like most girls do when they nearly get raped.

"I'm fine." Sakura said not really looking at him, it doesn't really seem like he loves his wife and he already looked like a player to her and she looks like such a sweet person. She just didn't think he was good enough for a good girl like her.

Then again Sakura usually always favored the woman.

Sasuke only looked away, she wasn't his concern and he didn't really care.

"Here you go." She said as she came out with food and water.

"I'm heading out with the guys, I'll be back late." He said before getting his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Don't you want to eat first?" She asked.

"I already ate." He answered before closing the door gently behind him.

Sakura liked him even less now.

"Well would you mind keeping me company?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Sakura said not wanting to leave her alone now.

"Sorry about my husband. He does that a lot, he's not a bad guy he's just not very social is all." Hinata said as she went to get her plate.

Sakura didn't like she was trying to cover for him so much.

When she came back in Sakura asked, "Why did you marry so young?" Hinata seemed to be taken back a bit.

"If it's personal I understand." Sakura said but Hinata shook her head.

"No, sorry I was just a little surprised. To tell you the truth this is an arranged marriage from our parents. We had the option of choosing who to marry but I'm too shy to meet new people, and as I told you he's anti-social. So our parents fixed our marriage." She said with a smile. "It's not like I'm complaining though, we just need time. Like I said he's not a bad person."

Though Sakura was a bit skeptical she didn't make a comment on it.

After a few minutes she took her leave and went to her room. She knew that her neighbors wouldn't leave her alone forever so she's going to have to get use to them. That also includes her husband.

She laid her head down and went to sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be a peaceful and relaxing day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed ^-^**

**And for those wondering about my other stories, don't worry I'm still working on them. I Just have ideas for this story and no ideas for the others .**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update! **

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm; she took a shower and got herself ready before making herself breakfast. She was making eggs when she suddenly heard the next door slam.

"Jesus, Sasuke where have you been?" She heard Hinata scream, but it wasn't any of her business so she just turned up the music to down out their voices.

Sakura already knew that once she started living on her own she was going to eat a lot, and she wasn't going to starve herself like most girls do now-a-days. Therefor she decided to get some exercise whenever she could.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail and left her home before locking the door.

She plugged in her earphones and began to run, after 15 minutes of running she sees something in an ally she was passing by. She stops to observe what was going on, and as far as she could see someone was getting jumped. Sakura ran towards the group of males; when she was close enough she kicked a guy's head so hard he fell to the floor and stayed down.

She looked up to see a fist flying her way she quickly moved before punching the guy in the face, they were wearing high school uniforms.

Once the guy was down she looked up to see Sasuke knocking out the last three boys.

"Well look who's here." He said looking at Sakura who was staring back at him.

"Why were you fighting high schoolers? How old are you again?" Sakura asked.

"It's none of your business why I was fighting them." He said with a harsh tone before turning to his side to help some weak looking boy with glasses get on his feet. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked and the boy nodded before taking out his money and holding it up for Sasuke to take as a thanks for saving him.

"No, it's ok. You don't need to do that, I only helped you because it was the right thing to do. Be safe on your way to school, and take some self-defense classes. If you start fighting back they'll leave you alone." The kid only nodded but looked at Sasuke as if he was his new God.

Sakura got tired of watching whatever it was she was seeing and decided to get back to running.

She was listening to her music so she wasn't really hearing much around her, she felt someone following her and she suddenly stopped and threw her feet back. She got the man against the wall with her feet to his throat.

"Why are you follo-" Sakura stopped mid way, "Sasuke?" She put her foot down.

"I was calling you a bunch of time but you weren't stopping so I followed you until you'd stop." He admitted.

"Did you need to talk about something?" Sakura asked confused as to why Sasuke would try to talk to her.

"Well I just wanted to get to know out new neighbor." He said and Sakura wasn't a fool, she knew what men did.

"Ah, well your neighbor isn't too fond of getting to know you. I don't like men who cheat on their wives, especially when they have nothing to complain about." Sakura said sternly.

"Oh really? So you think you have me all figured out do you?" Sasuke shot back with amusement, he thought this girl would be a bit different since she had pink hair.

"No, I don't. Who ever you are and how ever you grew up is something only you will know, but it was your decision to be the kind of person that you are today. You can't blame anyone or anything that happened to you in the past be the excuse for the way you are in the present. If you do, then you're only looking for excuses." With that Sakura began to run again, she didn't like talking to people she didn't really know, and she didn't want to talk to someone who wanted to cheat on someone as sweet and kind as Hinata.

Sasuke watched her run and decided to follow her, not really knowing why or what it was that attracted her to him.

She finally stopped at this park that a lot of people were running in, she walked over to a man on the stand and got a hotdog as her reward for her exercise.

"You're a funny one, most girls exercise to avoid eating junk food." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Well I'm not most girls, and I get hungry. What's the point of running and starving yourself? That's stupid, running should be used after eating someone delicious and fattening. I mean why would you run after eating a salad? What the hell are you burning off then?" Sakura said while she still ate her hotdog.

Sasuke found this extremely amusing and laughed.

Sakura had never heard Sasuke's laugh before it took her a bit by surprise and her heart jumped a bit while her stomach felt like it was trying to escape from her mouth.

"I completely agree with you." Sasuke said once he was done laughing.

"You do?" Sakura said a bit surprised.

"Why is that so surprising?" Sasuke asked still amused.

"I don't know, I thought you were the kind of guy who wanted his girl to starve himself so she never loses her figure or something." She said with another bite to her hotdog, she ignored the previous feeling she got.

"It's nice to know you see me as an asshole." He said still with a smirk on his face.

"Well, aren't you? I mean don't you cheat on Hinata all the time?" She asked not really caring if he thought she was getting too personal with it.

"No, I have not cheated on her once since we've been married." Sasuke answered truthful and serious.

"Well why do you always come in the morning and you're never home at night?" Sakura asked knowing it wasn't her business but wanting to know anyways.

"For one I don't love Hinata, it was an arranged marriage and I wish I could escape, I got to my friend's house to sleep there." Sasuke admitted to her.

"Well I think it would be better to stay close to her in case anything happens." Sakura said getting up because she was done with her hotdog. "Next time you want to leave you can come over to my place, that way you're close if anything happens." With that Sakura went back home and Sasuke stayed at the park wondering what the hell he was doing talking to his neighbor this way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good work Sakura, we'll see you tomorrow. Be safe on your way back." One of the other waitresses told Sakura as she was walking out the door.

"See you tomorrow." Was all that Sakura replied before leaving her work and going out into the cold night air; she took in a big breath of the cold air before she began walking home. Truth be told Sakura loved cold nights; she liked that she could wear fluffy sweaters and warm hats, she actually likes being covered up more than not. She was never too fond of summer, it was always too hot to do anything.

***Bring* Bring* **

Sakura felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi sweaty! It's us, we're just calling to check in on you, how has your work been?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh hi mom, it's been fine. I just got out of work and I'm heading home now." She replied.

"That's good to hear, have you learned how to use the phone we bought for you yet?" She asked.

"Well, no not really. The number you just called me from is the house number right? How do I add the number? How do I input the call is from home?" Sakura wasn't the best with technology since they never had money to afford it.

"Oh honey, isn't there anyone from work or a neighbor that might help you out? You know I'm not the best with technology." Tsunade said sounding a bit embarrassed, but Sakura never took her down from the golden pedestal she held her in.

"It's fine mom, I'll figure it out don't worry. And I think you've done more than enough for me. I love you mom, please send my love to everyone else at the house. Also tell Naruto not to break anything, and tell Temari not to pick random fights off of the street like she usually does; I'll send my paycheck once it arrives."

"Of course honey, I'll let them know. Also call us if you need anything, be safe walking home and try to get yourself a man!" Tsunade said knowing all too well how her daughter would be reacting.

"You're blushing aren't you Sakura?" She said hitting the nail on the head.

"No." Sakura said childishly while she blushed from the thought.

"Haha, ok well give us a call sometime."

"I will, bye bye mom. I love you." Sakura said.

"Bye bye sweaty, I love you too." And with that the conversation ended and Sakura focused her attention on road to her house.

Once she was there she took out her keys and put them in the door.

"Bye." Sakura heard someone say from the next door before the door opened to reveal Sasuke going out.

He closed the door behind him before walking closer to Sakura.

"You just got home?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, yea… you're leaving home?" Sakura asked back not wanting to be rude, but also not really knowing what to say in this type of situation.

"Well," Sasuke said expectantly.

"Huh?" Sakura responded a bit confused.

"Didn't you say if I had to leave to go to your place so I can stay close to my wife?" He replied back with a devilish smirk, then Sakura recalled the conversation.

"Oh, as you wish then." She said before unlocking her door and letting him in.

"Well you don't really have much set up do you?" Sasuke asked looking around seeing a few unpacked boxes, some that still had things inside, but for the most part the place was pretty empty.

"I don't need much." She said putting her things down before taking off her sweater and hat and revealing her body that most have not seen, not because they haven't tried but because Sakura usually wears sweaters or something to cover her body up when she's outside.

She doesn't normally wear dresses or skirts because they make it a hassle to protect herself.

"Why are you living here on your own? Aren't you just a kid?" Sasuke asked with a smirk to see how she would react.

"Yea, I guess. But my family needs extra money, so I decided to come here to make extra money and I'll send it back to them." Sakura said in a serious tone, Sasuke didn't know whether to believe it or not.

A lot of young girls go out and get their first apartment, but usually none of them are concerned about the family they left behind.

"So why does your family need money?" Sasuke asked not knowing why he was so interested in her life, but only knowing he wanted to know more about his neighbor.

"Well my parents are not an orphanage but people constantly leave baby in their yards or in their front step even. My parents are too kind hearted to just turn their backs on them so they take care of everyone they leave, including me. I was one of the children that were abandoned by their birth parents and taken in by them. They had enough money to support everyone but at some point we knew the money wasn't going to last. Last week my parents realized they couldn't buy enough food for everyone so a decision had to be made."

Sasuke was completely focused on the story she was telling him, he could tell she was telling the truth, and by the look in her eyes he could also tell that Sakura is someone who isn't afraid of blood or battle.

"And that decision was to send you out to get money here? So you're the eldest?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm actually the youngest out of the older group, but there are also around 4 seven-year olds and two infants who are around 5 months old. So I guess in total I'm the middle child perhaps? I have five other siblings older than me. Temari is the eldest, then Naruto, followed by Tenten, and then Chouji; we watch over the rest of the kids when our parents aren't home." Sakura said going off about them because she missed them.

"So why were you sent out if you weren't the eldest?" Sasuke asked knowing his was getting too personal with someone he didn't know that well, but now he wanted to know.

"Well Temari would probably beat people up at work for looking at her wrong, same goes for Tenten but it'll probably be because they'll say something about her hair, and Naruto is too riley, he'll cause a lot of trouble and most likely be fired and Chouji would eat all the food and be fired." Sakura said as if it was a normal thing to say, Sasuke was a bit dumbfounded.

He suddenly started laughing, "It sounds like you have and awesome family." He said with a smile, it made Sakura's heart thumb a bit, she didn't really understood the reaction so she brushed it off.

"My family is the best." Sakura said and smiled to herself though she didn't mean for Sasuke to see it, he did.

Sasuke knew exactly what that reaction was, he hadn't had it since he was a high-schooler in love but now it was a stronger feeling.

"OH!" Sakura said suddenly as she remembered something, she began to look through her bag and Sasuke watched in amusement as he studied her face.

"Can you please teach me how to use my cellphone?" Sakura asked once she had found it and walked in front of Sasuke.

"You don't know how?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"I'm not good with technology, we never had a lot of money." She admitted.

"Sure I'll teach you, let's go to a better light." Sasuke said going to the living room. He suddenly stopped when he saw something.

"Uh, Sakura why is there a punching bag here?"

"Oh I train with that, I was so use to one at home to pass the time I just needed to have one here as well." Sakura explained as if it was normal.

"Why did you have a punching bag back home?" He asked as he sat down.

"Oh, my parents use to be professional boxers." Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke looked at her stunned.

"…..What?


End file.
